A gradual progress of photoelectric and semiconductor technology drives a flourish of a flat panel display, while in various flat panel displays, a liquid crystal display (LCD) has been applied to various aspects in a product life due to its superior characteristics such as high space utility efficiency, low power consumption, radiation-free and low electromagnetic interference etc.
The existing liquid crystal displays are mostly backlight liquid crystal displays, which include a liquid crystal panel and a backlight module. A working principle of the liquid crystal panel is placing liquid crystal molecules between two parallel glass substrates, there are a plurality of vertical and horizontal thin wires between the two glass substrates, and a direction change of the liquid crystal molecule is controlled by power on or not, to refract light rays of the backlight module to generate a picture.
Generally, the liquid crystal panel is composed of a color filter (CF) substrate, a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate, a liquid crystal (LC) interposed between the CF substrate and the TFT array substrate, and a sealant.
At present, a display driving chip (or called a control chip) on the TFT array substrate usually uses a manner of a chip on glass (COG) substrate to perform a mounting. Advantages of using the above manner lie in: reducing welding process, having a greatly reduced volume with respect to a manner of a chip on board (COB), easier for miniaturization, facilitation and high integration, and there being not problems such as chip deformation etc.
However, a length of the display driving chip is smaller than a width of a region (i.e., a display region) occupied by the TFT, so that the area occupied by the display driving chip becomes a region in which strength is weakest in the whole TFT array substrate. Meanwhile, the display driving chip is directly mounted on the TFT array substrate, causing that there is no space of making static electricity protection measures between the display driving chip and the display region. The above two problems will reduce yield rate of the liquid crystal panel.